Secrets and Lies
by Mako.lover
Summary: When Zac's sister- Makenzie -returns from the States, Zac has another person he has to lie to. He has to keep lying to the people he loves. Makenzie is also acting very weird around Zac. Did she find out his secret? What will happen when Makenzie start to snoop around Mako? Will it bring danger? ZacXEvie CamXMimmi ErikXOndina My first take on a fanfic with the season 2 characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with my first take on a fanfic that involves characters from season 2. I hope you guys will enjoy it and don't be afraid to review. I don't own Mako Mermaids.**

Zac was so excited, today his sister was coming back from the States. Makenzie Blakely, Zac's only sister. She was fourteen years old, she left about a year ago to attend some girls boarding school in America. Zac stood up early and got ready, he went over to the main house and greeted his parents and they got into the car. When they finally arrived at the airport, Zac jumped out and saw Makenzie at the arrivals gate. They embraced in a long hug before releasing each other.

"Makenzie! I'm so glad you're back!" Zac exclaimed.

"Me too, oh I have the most amazing stories to tell."

"Can't wait to hear them." Zac said as he took Makenzie's hand and walked her back to the car. He missed his sister terribly. Makenzie couldn't stop talking the whole ride home. She told Zac and her parents everything they had learned while being in the States, she even had the American accent.

They arrived at home and Zac helped Makenzie to unpack. She was so glad to be back in her room at the house. Makenzie frowned when she passed Zac's room in the house and saw that it was empty.

"Where's your room?" She asked confused.

"I live in the garage now, I like having my own space." Zac replied with a smile.

"Oh, if you say it's fun." Makenzie said sarcastically.

"Of course it is! Believe me." Zac answered.

"Come check it out when you're done." Zac said and left Makenzie's room.

Makenzie packed out all her stuff, she was so glad to be back in Australia. She had missed everyone very much. She unpacked the last of her things and headed outside where the garage used to be. There was now a door in the wall, she pushed it open and it revealed Zac's room. She gasped as she went in, it wasn't very neat, but yet again- it's** Zac's** room. It's never neat.

"This place is awesome!" Makenzie exclaimed.

"I know. We decorated it about a month after you left. It was very lonely without you here you know."

"Aw, did by big brother miss me?" Makenzie asked and made a pouty face like a puppy.

"Yes, I'm admitting it, I missed you a lot." He said and gave her another big hug.

"So what was your first day at the school like?" Zac asked, they sat down on the couch and Makenzie began to talk.

"Well, it was actually very cool, I was in the ocean room. Due to the fact it's the only room with an ocean view. I was with Isabel Benjamin, we got along great from day 1. We became best friends while I was there. The first day at the school was great, all the teachers were very nice to us. And the school work wasn't that hard, so yeah, I loved it."

"Well, it's great to have you back sis." Zac said. Makenzie smiled and said she wants to see her old friends again, she left Zac's house and made her way to one of her friends' houses.

Lyla came into Zac's house, he smiled and let her in.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"My sister is back from the USA. I missed her." Zac replied.

"Oh, I never knew you had a sister, does she know…" Lyla trailed off.

"No, great, one more person I have to keep lying to." Zac said, realizing that Makenzie doesn't know about him being a merman.

"It's okay, at least Cam is out of the way now." Lyla said, remembering the events of the previous full moon.

"Don't even mention his name in front of me." Zac said angrily.

"It's all gone now, the Trident's destroyed, and you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I will never forgive him." Zac said, confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saying goodbye

It was early morning, the sun just came up and there were roughly about 100 mermaids around Mako Island. Nixie, Lyla and Sirena surfaced and saw that the pod had returned. Sirena and Aquata embraced each other, the leader of the pod swam towards the three girls, and she did not look happy.

"Girls, I am afraid we bring sad news with us." Millicent said.

"Why do you say that queen Millicent?" Nixie asked and all three the girls bowed their heads for the queen.

"We know everything that happened here. We are very impressed that the Trident's been destroyed but the merman's powers are not removed. And until he is fully human again, the pod cannot return, the bad news however is that we know a land boy tricked you Nixie, and that Lyla has fallen for the merman."

"What are you saying?" Lyla asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm saying that Nixie and Lyla, you are coming with the pod tonight, we leave this afternoon just before sunset. Ondina and Mimmi will help Sirena with the merman." Millicent said.

"But, you can't-"

"We have to stick together-"

"Sorry girls, the decision is final." Millicent said and dove back under the water. Sirena burst into tears and the three hugged each other in a group hug before returning back to the moon pool. Lyla swam to shore, the hardest things she have to do now is say goodbye. First she went to Zac's apartment.

Zac heard a knock and opened the door, only to see Lyla with tears streaming down her face. He knew there was something wrong. He got Lyla into his house and sat next to her on the couch.

"Lyla what's wrong?" He asked.

"Our pod returned, they want me and Nixie to leave with them tomorrow while 2 other mermaids help Sirena to get rid of your powers." Lyla managed to explain through her sobs. Zac took in what Lyla had to say and realized that she had come to say goodbye.

"So you've come to say goodbye?" He asked in disbelief. Lyla nodded and stood up. She walked over and stared out the window. Zac went over and stood beside her.

"It's okay, Lyla. You have to go, be with your pod. I will miss you, but you have to do this." Zac said, he and Lyla looked at each other and suddenly embraced. They shared a long hug then pulled apart when Evie entered Zac's house. She looked at them doubtfully.

"Hey Evie, I was just saying goodbye to Lyla, she and Nixie are returning to their pod. Sirena is staying with 2 other mermaids to keep on trying to remove my powers." Zac said.

"Oh, Lyla, I will also miss you. Although we didn't get off to a good start…" Evie trailed off.

"Thanks, I will miss you too." Lyla said and hugged Evie, Zac noticed it was the first time Evie and Lyla shared a bond of what looks like friendship.

Lyla left Zac's house and made her way to Rita's. When she arrived in the grotto, Sirena and Nixie were already there. Lyla came and soon everyone was in tears again. The grotto was filled with hugs and goodbyes. Sirena cried most of all, she didn't want to lose her two sisters. But she knew it's for the best.

The time came when it was almost sunset, Nixie and Lyla said their last goodbye's and followed Sirena to the cave pool, they jumped in and zoomed towards Mako where the whole pod waited for their journey to begin. Nixie and Lyla still had **more **goodbyes for Sirena and soon they took off. Sirena kept herself from crying, soon Ondina and Mimmi swam closer and hugged Sirena.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Ondina said softly.

"Thanks Ondina." Sirena said. Ondina and Mimmi pulled Sirena in for a group hug and then they swam to the moon pool. It was just at sunset but they were all so tired, they decided to go to sleep right away. Soon Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi fell asleep in the moon pool.

**So from now on, Nixie and Lyla won't be returning. please review and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. sorry that there' not a lot of Makenzie, I promise there will be in the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: New additions

"Good morning." Mimmi said as she woke up Sirena and Ondina. They rubbed their eyes and smiled at Mimmi.

"Morning Mimmi." Ondina said.

"So, you guys probably should meet Rita." Sirena said and went underwater. Mimmi and Ondina went down after Sirena and followed her. They entered a cave and surfaced in a pool, similar to the moon pool. Sirena got out and dried off while Mimmi and Ondina waited in the pool, they admired Sirena's legs, but they also had to get legs today and Mimmi was excited, but Ondina was kind of scared. Soon Sirena came back with Rita.

"Hi girls, you must be Mimmi and Ondina." She said and the girls nodded.

"Come on, climb out of the pool and lie down on the rocks." Rita instructed after Sirena told her that they need to get legs. Sirena went upstairs and got some of Nixie and Lyla's old clothes. Rita took her moon ring and focused on the two girls. There was a flash and both the girls stood on their legs, they put the clothes on and practised walking in the grotto.

"You think we will get the hang of this?" Ondina asked, scared.

"Of course we will." Mimmi answered confidently. That night the girls slept in the grotto, to get used to having legs. The next morning the sun came up and Sirena woke them up.

"Come on sleepy tails, I still have to introduce you to Zac, that's kind of what you are here for." Sirena said and ripped a blanket off Mimmi.

"Fine, we're coming." Ondina replied and stood up, they got ready and made their way to Zac's apartment.

**~Zac's house~**

Zac sat in his room, on the couch. He was talking to Makenzie, they talked about all the friends that she made at the boarding school, although she decided to leave one friend out of the conversation.

"And how's Cam doing, still annoying as always?" She asked in a playful voice.

"Uh, we're not talking at the moment." Zac answered.

"Why not, you're best frie-"

"Not anymore Makenzie, so drop it." Zac interrupted and he heard a knock on his door. She mumbled a 'sorry' as Zac stood up to open the door. He found Sirena with two other girls standing in the door.

"Hi Zac, this is Ondina and Mimmi, the two new me- girls I want you to meet." Sirena said, noticing Makenzie.

"Oh hi, I'm Makenzie, Zac's sister, I don't want to be a bother, see you later Zac." Makenzie said and left Zac's house.

"Come in, it's nice to meet you." Zac said and led them into his house.

"So you're the new mermaids." Zac said with a smile after they sat down.

"Yeah, we're the new additions to the little group." Mimmi said.

"I'm glad Sirena got some new friends, it would have been awful alone without the others."

"I'm also happy, doesn't your sister know you're a merman?" Sirena asked.

"No, and I'm not planning on telling her, she just wouldn't get it."

"It's a pretty big secret." Ondina said.

"I know." Zac answered and looked out the window.

**~Later that day~**

Ondina and Sirena went for an afternoon swim, Mimmi wanted to explore the town a little, she went down to the café and saw a boy about her age sitting alone at a table. Since all the other tables were full, she decided he won't mind if she sat there. She went over and sat across him.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked. The boy nodded and she sat down.

"Oh, I'm Mimmi by the way." The boy just smiled and looked down and his drink.

"And you are…" Mimmi asked.

"Oh sorry, my mind is not here today. I'm Cam." He replied.

"That's a nice name."

"Yours too, can I buy you drink?" Cam asked arrogantly.

"Sure." Mimmi replied and smiled, and thought by herself, he sure is cute.

**How was that? Please review. Until next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. So Kuronique Misaki asked me to update cause she loves the story. and just because she is so nice, I've decided to upload two chapters today, the next one will be in a couple of hours. So thank you Kuronique Misaki! this chapter is for you. xxx**

Chapter 4: The truth...Maybe

"I'll go get you that juice." Cam said and stood up, as he walked to the counter he saw Mimmi's moon ring and he had seen her before with Sirena so he made the connection. He thought he will test it out. He got her drink from David and walked back to the table and accidently dropped Mimmi's smoothie all over her.

"Oh I am so sorry Mimmi." He said looking into her eyes. Mimmi was panicking she leapt off her chair and ran out of the café. Cam was smart, he followed her and he saw Mimmi running and disappearing behind some rocks.

Cam made his way to the beach and ran behind the same rocks, he saw Mimmi lying on the wet sand with her tail.

"Mimmi?" He asked as he sat next to her on the wet sand, he didn't even care about his clothes that got soaked.

"What? Now you know my secret, please don't tell anyone."

"Relax, I won't." Cam said and Mimmi was about to speak again but he silenced her by kissing her. Mimmi felt like her heart skipped a beat, she only just met Cam, and she couldn't be in love with him but she didn't pull back. They sat several minutes before they finally pulled apart. Cam smiled and offered a hand to help Mimmi to the dry sand, once she transformed back they sat on the rocks.

"So what will happen now?" Mimmi asked.

"Well, I would really like to go out with you and get to know you better, but if we go out, you don't tell anyone, especially Sirena and the rest."

"Why, do you know them?"

"I just don't want them to know yet that we're going out." Cam assured Mimmi and they shared another kiss.

"Fine, I won't tell them, but you better not tell anyone what I am."

"I already said that I won't, I've just met you but I feel like you're too special to let go."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Mimmi said and snuggled into Cam's chest as he placed his arm around her.

**~Zac's house~**

Zac and Makenzie sat in Zac's house after a long day of doing chores around their house. Mr and Mrs Blakely thought it would be a great way of spending time with each other and they have slacked on both their chores. Ondina knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hey, what happened to you two?" She asked.

"We had to do chores, anyway, where's the rest?" Zac said.

"Sirena is at the café with David and I have no idea where Mimmi is, she's probably exploring the town." Zac went to his fridge and got 3 water bottles, he gave one to Ondina and to Makenzie. They chatted together until Makenzie tensed up. She kept on glancing at Ondina's finger. Ondina noticed that Makenzie looked at her moon ring, and then Ondina noticed it… Makenzie also had a moon ring on her finger. Makenzie jumped up and headed for Zac's door.

"Makenzie?" Zac asked.

"Makenzie, come back. Don't worry Zac I know what's wrong with her." Ondina said and ran out after Makenzie.

"Makenzie! I know why you're upset!" Ondina said and ran towards the docks where Makenzie sat.

"You saw my moon ring." Ondina finished.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, how do you know and how come you have one? You know, we can't talk here, let's go to Mako Island." Ondina asked with a smile.

"Okay." Makenzie said with a shaky voice but Ondina held her hand and they dove off the docks. Makenzie started to ease when she saw Ondina in mermaid form, they both sped off to Mako and surfaced in the moon pool.

"I thought you might be a mermaid." Ondina said.

"Yeah, I changed when I was at the boarding school. But I've kept it a secret." Makenzie replied.

"So tell me how it happened."

"It's a really long story." Makenzie took one deep breath and sighed.

**Please review and remember there's one more chapter coming today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second chapter for the day, man you guys are lucky...enjoy!**

Chapter 5: History lesson

Makenzie took one deep breath and sighed.

"It was at the boarding school, I was there for about 2 months and I shared a room with one girl, we got along great and we've become best friends in this time, she is actually also moving to Australia in 3 weeks."

"Did she know about you?" Ondina asked.

"She was acting very weird one night, we're not allowed to exit our rooms after nine at night so she went inside the bathroom and I heard the window open, when I got in the bathroom she was gone. I also climbed out and went after her. She jumped off the jetty and I followed with my boat and headed out to Marion Island."

"I guess your friend was a mermaid, right?" Ondina chipped in.

"Yeah, when I got to the Island I saw her heading up some kind of waterfall and I followed her into this cave. When I got there, she wasn't there anymore but I saw a pool that was connected to ocean."

"The moon pool."

"Yip and as the full moon passed over it began to bubble and it felt magical. I jumped in and as I surfaced Oceana stood in front of me and screamed that I should get out of the water."

"Oceana is a pretty name. It was our previous pod leader's name." Ondina remarked.

"Her name used to be Alicia but she wondered off in Marion Island when she was four and found the moon pool, she transformed and the mermaids there took care of her for 2 years. At six years she went back to her family and she still kept her secret, but the mermaids who took care of her called her Oceana and that became her name. Her parents called her Oceana after she told them that she didn't even know an Alicia."

"Didn't they think she was dead or something if she was away for 2 years?"

"Yes, they went camping and she went missing, they thought she had drowned and after two years, they came back in memory of her and she returned, they were so happy they went there every holiday and that's also where she made a lot of mermaid friends."

"So how did you find out you're a mermaid?" Ondina asked while she combed her hair with a shell comb.

"Anyway, that night she told me everything about her past and what the moon pool did to me and the next morning we did tests with water and I found out that I'm a mermaid with extraordinary powers."

"What other powers do you have, you must have the basic control, heat and freeze water powers…" Ondina asked.

"Yeah, hydro-kinesis. I also have invisibility and teleportation." Makenzie replied with a wide smile.

"That's very cool and rare powers inde-." Ondina said, her words got cut off by 2 heads breaking though the surface. It was Sirena and Mimmi.

"What is going on here?" Mimmi asked.

"Makenzie, you're a mermaid?" Sirena gasped.

"Yeah, but please you can't tell my brother about this. He wouldn't understand." Makenzie begged.

"Why not, I'm sure he would." Mimmi tried.

"Does Zac know about you three being mermaids?" Makenzie asked.

"Uh, no. we will keep your secret but maybe you should try talking to him." Sirena lied, she didn't want to blow Zac's cover too.

"I will tell him when I'm ready. Now, I'm gonna head back, see you guys later." Makenzie said and disappeared under the water.

"What now? Sooner or later they will find out about each other." Ondina said.

"We promised to keep quiet, this is between Zac and his sister, let's not make it worse." Sirena looked at both Ondina and Mimmi.

"Okay, I guess." Mimmi said.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Ondina replied.

"Good, now let's go back to Rita's I'm sure you all had a tiring day." Sirena said and ducked down under the water with Mimmi and Ondina close behind her, they sped off towards Rita's grotto.

**That's enough for today, I will update at the end of the week again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Keeping this from me?

Zac still waited for Ondina and Makenzie to return, a while later Makenzie came in, but Ondina wasn't with her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Ondina?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just felt weird, she went back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Makenzie said and went back to her room.

She flopped onto her bed, drifting away in a dream. She couldn't help but think why Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena were all mermaids, why are they on land in the first place? And why do they also have moon rings, is it because they are born mermaids or did they earn them just like Makenzie did?

Zac went for his normal afternoon swim, he decided to swim to Rita's where he found Ondina and Sirena in the grotto.

"Hi guys, where's Mimmi?"

"Beats me, she's been missing a lot lately."

"Probably off exploring if I know Mimmi." Ondina laughed.

"So what happened with Makenzie?" Zac asked, looking at Ondina. She was about to open her mouth but Sirena nudged her arm.

"Nothing, she was just emotional but she's okay now." Ondina smiled.

"How about we go to the café?" Sirena suggested and the three of them headed out to the café. Just before they reached the café, Zac stopped Sirena and Ondina.

"Look, why is Cam's boat on Mako?" He asked.

"Are you sure that's his? It's pretty far away." Sirena said.

"That's him, I know his boat. We have to check it out, I don't want him near Mako." Zac said and they went to the docks. When the coast was clear, Zac and the girls dove into the water, when their tail appeared they zoomed off to Mako.

**~On Mako~**

Cam unpacked everything from his boat and made his way into the bushes, he threw the blanket out and packed all the picnic food.

"Aww, that's so sweet Cam." Mimmi said as they sat down on the blanket. They began to eat the food and Cam played music through his Mp3 Player. Cam leaned in and kissed Mimmi but the next moment there was movement in the bushes. Zac, Sirena and Ondina came out and looked at Cam and Mimmi. They pulled apart but Zac looked furious.

"Cam, what the hell are you doing?"

"We're dating, am I allowed to, or do I need your permission?" Cam yelled sarcastically.

"Wait you two know each other?" Mimmi asked.

"Yes, that's why I didn't want them to know we're together, they would've tried to keep us apart." Cam explained.

"And with good reason! So I take it you know about Mimmi." Zac said.

"That she's a mermaid, yes I do."

"Mimmi, remembered why Nixie had to leave, the land boy that tricked her with the Trident?" Sirena said.

"What? You knew about us? You tried to steal the Trident? Why did you never mention that?" Mimmi asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be like that anymore, I want to start over." Cam pleaded.

"No Cam, you will always be power hungry." Zac screamed.

"I can't believe you lied to me like that." Mimmi said and ran away, deeper into the bushes.

"Mimmi, wait!" Cam tried but she was already gone.

"Pack your stuff and leave Cam, I don't want you near Mako ever again." Zac said and went back to the beach with Sirena and Ondina. They dove into the ocean and swam to the moon pool.

**Oh no, what will happen with Cam and Mimmi? are they done for good? Is Cam power hungry Find out in the next chapter and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, school started again and exams are around the corner but I will update when I get a gap! promise...**

Chapter 7: Together again

Mimmi sat on her usual spot behind the rocks on the beach, she was lucky no one could see her, she looked out at the ocean and a tear rolled down her cheek, she started to cry softly. Mimmi heard footsteps but ignored them, she just placed her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest.

"Mimmi…" she heard someone say soft.

"Just go away, I don't want to see you ever again." She replied.

"Mimmi please, I just want to talk, I'm sorry okay, and I shouldn't have kept it from you that I knew about mermaids. But I will never try anything like with the Trident, I've learned my lesson, I'm not cut out to be a merman and I never will be." Cam said as he slowly walked towards Mimmi and sat next to her by the time he finished his sentence.

"How can I believe you? You lied to Nixie."

"Please, I'll prove myself, you can REALLY trust me. I promise you!" Cam turned to look Mimmi directly into her eyes.

"Promise?" Mimmi asked with still a few tears in her eyes. Cam didn't answer her, he just leaned in and kissed her properly. After he pulled back, he whispered to Mimmi.

"Promise." They stood up and embraced, and then they headed out to Rita's. Mimmi wanted to use the underwater entrance but then she remembered there's one flaw. Cam can't swim that far down so they began to walk.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Zac, Ondina and Sirena sat in the grotto. They were all shocked from what happened earlier at Mako Island.

"Where would Mimmi be?" Ondina asked

"Here I am." Mimmi said as she and cam walked into the grotto.

"Now, before you say something, Cam and I have made peace, we can trust him. And I believe in him." Mimmi said before anyone had a chance.

"Cam, I trust you, but if you so much as try something…" Zac stopped.

"Chill, I won't. I'm not power hungry." Cam answered and Sirena also gave Cam a chance. Ondina was a little unsure but later she was also willing, for Mimmi's sake.

"So what about tomorrow? What's the plan?" Zac asked.

"Tomorrow?" Mimmi and Ondina asked in unison.

"Uh full moon, how can mermaids forget that?" Zac joked.

"Oh sorry, you have got the full moon under control now right? So we'll just check on you to stop you from doing something stupid but I think you can handle it now." Ondina said.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan to me." Zac replied.

"Hey listen, you guys stay here and chat, I just have to go and do something." Ondina said and left the grotto.

Ondina walked along the path, she quickly walked towards Zac's house. She wanted to check something with Makenzie. On her way to the house she got so caught up in her mind she didn't look where she was going and—

"Ow! Oh I'm so sorry, I should be more careful, I-" Ondina couldn't finish.

"It's okay, I don't mind walking into a cute girl." The boy replied.

"Still, I'm so sorry, I'm Ondina by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erik." He and Ondina shook hands.

"I'll see you around then." Erik said and walked away. Ondina smiled and found her heart was beating a little bit faster. She shook it off and continued to Zac's house where she found Makenzie looking after the garden.

"Hi there." Ondina said.

"Hey, uh Zac's not here now." Makenzie replied.

"No, I'm actually looking for you, just want to say it's a full moon tomorrow, are you okay with handling it?"

"I don't know, but I think I can just stay out of the moonlight, just to make sure."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ondina said and said goodbye to Makenzie. Ondina started walking back to the docks, she made sure no one watched her then she jumped in and zoomed back to Rita's. She was unaware that Erik had watched her all the time, he even overheard the conversation with Makenzie.

Erik smiled…

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Touching the moon

The very next day, Erik walked over to the house again and saw Makenzie walking towards the docks. He walked up and she stopped when she saw him.

"Hi, I'm Erik, I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Ondina yesterday, and you said something about the full moon tonight. And I saw her diving off the docks." He asked casually

"Uh, no, you must be confusing us with someone else." Makenzie said quickly.

"Just tell Ondina if you need help I'll be there. And I won't say anything about your secret, I share it too." And with that Erik turned around and walked away before Makenzie could do anything, she just stood there in awe.

Ondina arrived minutes later with Mimmi and Sirena, they were on their way to Zac's house as the sun was already starting to set. Makenzie looked so happy to see them.

"Hey guys, Ondina, something weird happened, do you know anyone named Erik?" She asked. Ondina though a while then clicked her fingers.

"Yeah, I ran into him yesterday, we just met briefly." She replied.

"Well, he was here earlier, saying that he heard our conversation about the full moon, he saw you jump from the docks and he shares the secret too. And if you need help, he will be there. Then he left."

"Wait, does that mean he's a merman?" Mimmi asked.

"I have no idea, we better go, Zac's waiting for us." Ondina said.

"Have a good, hang out." Makenzie said and went back to the main house and up to her room.

Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi came into Zac's house and greeted him, they saw that he had put everything ready, pizza, DVD's and drinks for everyone. They got seated and started watching the first film, it was a thriller, called 'BAIT 3D' but being mermaids, the girls weren't afraid of sharks. They watched the movie while eating pizza. After it finished, Zac put on the next movie and let the girls watch, especially since it was 'The fault in our stars', a chick flick. He went to get more pizza.

Zac went out the door and looked up at the full moon, and he felt so relieved that he was still in control, and not under the influence of the moon. He went into the kitchen and saw his parents have already gone to bed, he got another box of pizza but when he turned around, he saw Makenzie looking out the window. He went over to her.

"Makenzie? Are you okay?" He asked carefully and she turned around.

"The water is calling me, I have to go." She said in a zombie-like voice.

"What do you mean?"

"And the moon, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said, twirling like a little girl then looking up at the moon again. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Ask Ondina and her friends…" Makenzie replied in a girly voice, then she began twirling around again and giggling all the way.

Zac took her arm and led her outside back to his bungalow. He opened the door and frightened the girls, he's face was full of worry.

"What is this? She says you girls know what's going on. It's like she's moonstruck." Zac said looking at Makenzie who have started playing with her dress like a five year old.

"We wanted you two to sort this out, she's a mermaid." Sirena said.

"What? Does she know about me? And you?" Zac asked in return.

"She knows about us three being mermaids, but she doesn't know about you, and she also thinks you don't know we are mermaids." Ondina replied and gestured to the three of them.

"So how do we handle her, she's like a little girl." Zac said.

"We just have to keep her here for the night." Mimmi finally said.

"I want to go swimming, the reefs are amazing now." Makenzie said.

"No, you're just going to stay here!" Zac said and made her sit on the couch. This was going to be a long night.

**Now Zac knows, but Makenzie is still in the dark, will she ever find out the truth? Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Explanations

Makenzie woke up in Zac's bed, she jumped up and orientated herself. She saw Zac working on his computer but he looked up when Makenzie woke up. She walked over to him but he didn't have his normal happy face.

"I want you to tell me everything." Zac began after Makenzie sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hello to you too Zac." Makenzie said.

"Don't change the subject, while Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi were here last night, you got moonstruck, and I want you to tell me how you became a mermaid." Makenzie's eyes widened.

"You knew about the girls?"

"Yes, now talk." Zac replied.

"It started at the boarding school…." Makenzie told him everything that she told Ondina about how she became a mermaid and that her friend Oceana is coming to Australia soon.

"And now I want to know how you found out about the girls." Makenzie finished.

"Well, I don't want to tell you." Zac said and stood up, he walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"What do mean you don't want to tell me?" Makenzie asked surprized.

"I will SHOW you…" Zac said and poured water onto his skin, he waited ten seconds before the tingly sensation started and he fell onto the floor, Makenzie gasped and went down on her knees to face Zac.

"How did this happen?" She asked softly, admiring the bright blue scales on Zac's tail.

"Same way you became a mermaid, I fell into the moon pool on Mako Island and became a merman, the girls are actually just here to take away my powers but it hasn't been successful."

"It's incredible…" Makenzie said and automatically used her powers to steam-dry Zac.

"Thank you." He said when he transformed back.

"Now, how about I go and show you something?" Zac asked and led Makenzie to the docks, he gestured and they both jumped into the water, Zac smiled when he saw his sister transform, they sped off and Zac swam in the direction of Rita's grotto. Zac and Makenzie surfaced in Rita's pool and dried themselves.

"What's going on Zac?" Makenzie asked.

"You'll see." Zac said and took Makenzie to the grotto, she gasped when she saw Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi in the grotto. Then she heard footsteps…

"Girls I want you to-" Rita stopped when she saw Makenzie.

"Zac, what is your sister doing here?" Rita asked, trying to sound very casual.

"It's okay Rita, she's a mermaid as well, I found out last night when she got _moonstruck_." Zac directed his eyes to Makenzie.

"Wait, is our principal a mermaid?" Makenzie asked, Rita smiled and nodded.

"It seems we have our own pod now." Rita said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, who's up for a swim?" Ondina said and jumped up, earning a meow from Poseidon.

"I am definitely." Mimmi and Sirena said.

"Me too." Makenzie threw her hand in the air.

"Me three." Zac said and they all jumped into the pool.

They swam with speed swimming towards Mako, they raced and for the first time Makenzie felt like she was at the right place.

They entered the moon pool and they all surfaced, Zac being last, he was mocked because he lost to a group of girls.

"Girls shall forever have the upper hand, on land as well as the sea." Makenzie stated.

"Yeah, Yeah." Zac rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable in the moon pool.

**~Meanwhile~**

"What's our next plan farther?" The girl asked.

"We attack Mako Island, if that Trident is still there, we will have it for sure!" The man gave an evil laugh.

"Are you sure I'm not turning against all mermaids?"

"Maybe you are, but we are taking back what is rightfully ours, and we all accept you on our side, you are not like the other mermaids out there." The man said and hugged his daughter.

"Thanks dad, I promise I won't let you down."

"That's the spirit, the merman way."

**Oh no, who are these people... and the trident's destroyed so why bother to attack? but ohh well let's find out in the next chapter, and you guys can review to guess what's going to happen... **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lessons and love

"Okay girls, today's lesson will be the moon ring." Rita announced and Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena's faces fell, only Makenzie was still happy. She had been summoned in the mermaid school after Rita found out she is also a mermaid.

"But, we already have our moon rings, Rita." Ondina began.

"Yes but Makenzie still needs practise with hers, and don't worry it will be fun, you guys are giving the lesson." Instantly the girls smiled again.

"Really, thanks Rita." Sirena said.

"Okay Makenzie first things first." Ondina said in a teacher voice.

"What power do Moon rings hold?" She asked and Makenzie answered it instantly.

"They hold the power of moonlight and have the power to heal."

"Correct, and what can you also do with moon rings?"

"Gain yourselves legs." She answered.

"Right, but there are many more, you can camouflage yourself, you can grow or shrink objects too." Mimmi said.

"Can you show me how?"

"Well that's what we're here for." Sirena answered and began to teach Makenzie the basic manner to hold the moon ring when using it. After that, they taught her how to use it properly without hurting anyone and they taught Makenzie all about the power but also about the danger a moon ring has.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Dad, when are we striking?" she asked again.

"Oh my darling, the full moon is 2 weeks away, we can relax until then."

"Then what am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Go search your brother, he's probably already exploring the main land."

"Fine, I'll go." She said and swam away.

**~At the café~**

Ondina entered the café after the mermaid school lesson with Makenzie, it went off quite well, Makenzie now understands more of the moon ring, and she is so happy that Makenzie and Zac now know about each other.

Ondina sat at one of the tables and admired her own moon ring when she heard a chair move forward, she looked up to see Erik sitting in front of her with 2 smoothies, he handed one to her and smiled.

"Oh, hi Erik." Was all Ondina could get out.

"Hey Ondina, so I was thinking we could go swimming later." Erik said and Ondina's eyes widened.

"Oh, no sorry I can't swim, see I have a fear of-"

"Don't worry, I know you're a mermaid, I'm a merman." Erik said.

"What? Wait, that's why you talked to Makenzie…?"

"Yeah, I was watching you two the whole time and I was so happy when I realized you're a mermaid."

"Thanks, I guess." Ondina said and they both laughed, they talked while they drank their smoothies and after that they went outside the café. Ondina told Erik she knows about a private place for them to go.

They went to the beach at a spot where rocks concealed them from the people and no one could see them. They walked onto the soft white sand and onto the rocks.

"This really is a special place." Erik said and reached out to hold Ondina's hand, they walked to the water with their hands interlocked and Ondina made the first step into the water, with Erik following her. They ran and dove into the water, bubbles surrounded them both and soon both of them had tails, Ondina smiled and started to swim towards the reef.

Erik turned invisible and followed Ondina, when she turned around, Erik was gone, she was about to turn back when Erik appeared right in front of her. He pulled her closer and without a doubt he kissed her. Ondina didn't know what hit her but she didn't pull back, she didn't want to, instead she kissed back and they floated in the water, wrapped in each other's arms for a while. Erik released his grip on Ondina and they both smiled, Ondina gestured that they go back to the beach.

"Why did you do that?" Ondina asked when they got comfortable on some rocks in the shallow water.

"I have no idea, but I wanted to do that since the day I met you." Erik replied. He smiled at Ondina who was speechless, so he kissed her again, slowly but properly.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review please. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and 'Endina' begins now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cam's birthday

"Hey girls, look Cam's birthday is tomorrow and I think we should do something special for him." Zac said as he, Makenzie and the girls sat down at the café.

"We can through a party at the moon pool, can Erik come too?" Ondina said.

"Who's Erik?" Zac asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you guys… we are dating now, me and Erik, yesterday we went for a swim and he kissed me in the water." Ondina said but the girls' faces dropped.

"Does he know you're a mermaid? Well obviously if you swam together, but Ondina how could you just-"

"Guys calm down, Erik is a merman."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Mimmi said and looked down at her hands.

"Okay, we will get everything ready at the moon pool tonight and we will come there tomorrow with Cam." Makenzie said and Mimmi nodded.

**~That Evening~**

Mimmi, Ondina, Sirena and Zac came together in the moon pool, Mackenzie had to stay home with her parents, and they were watching a movie.

Zac brought balloons, streamers and the music while Sirena baked a chocolate cake and Ondina and Mimmi hung up lights and candles in the whole moon pool. It looked magical, almost.

They headed back to shore, Zac went to his house and the girls slept in Rita's grotto. The next morning came and everyone headed to the moon pool except for Mimmi, she made her way to the café to meet Cam.

"Hey, can you come for a swim?" Mimmi asked as she greeted Cam with a hug.

"Why?"

"Cause you're my boyfriend…" Mimmi replied.

"Do you know where Zac, or the others are?"

"Nope, haven't seen them today." Mimmi said and dragged Cam up from his chair. He got his scuba gear and they went for a swim, Mimmi led him to the moon pool but when they surfaced, Zac, Sirena and Makenzie were waiting on the edge of the moon pool.

"Surprize!" They yelled and Cam smiled and he and Mimmi got out of the moon pool.

"Aww guys, this is awesome, but where's Ondina?" he asked.

"Here." Ondina's voice came from the moon pool. They looked at her but saw there was a merman beside her.

"You must be Erik." Zac said and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Erik, this is Mimmi, Sirena and Makenzie, 3 mermaids, and Zac is a merman too, but Cam isn't." Ondina said and they also got out of the moon pool. The party began and the music played. Zac danced with Makenzie and with Sirena.

Mimmi and Cam danced up a storm while Ondina and Erik hit the dance floor with style. After dancing they got the cake and Cam blew out his 17 candles while they sang. It was a great day with a lot of fun but soon the day was over and Zac and Makenzie stayed to clean up and take the stuff back to their house.

Sirena and Ondina went back to Rita's grotto after Ondina said goodbye to Erik, and Mimmi went with Cam and his scuba gear back to shore.

Cam and Mimmi arrived at Cam's house, Mimmi walked in and looked around. Cam smiled and put his scuba gear down.

"I had an amazing birthday, but there's one thing I didn't get today." Cam said.

"And what's that?" Mimmi asked as Cam came closer.

"This..." Cam grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on Mimmi's lips. Mimmi lost her balance and fell backwards onto Cam's bed, with Cam falling on top of her. But he still kissed her and she kissed him back.

They kissed and kissed and kissed…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Our little Secret.

Mimmi woke up in Rita's spare bedroom, like she did for the past 3 days. She hadn't been feeling well so Rita suggested she stay there for a while. Rita came in with a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Mimmi.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah tha-" Mimmi wanted to day but the wave of nausea came over her again, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. Rita slowly entered the bathroom.

"Mimmi, we need to talk."

"What?" Mimmi said after she was done throwing up.

"You have been nauseous for 3 days now, I am going to give you something. Do as the instructions say and tell me when you are done." Rita said and opened the bathroom cabinet, she took out a pink box and handed it to Mimmi.

Mimmi frowned but took it and watched as Rita went out of the bathroom, Mimmi carefully opened the box and did what it said. She called Rita after she was done.

"What is that?" She asked Rita.

"Let me see?" Rita took the result from Mimmi and looked at the screen.

"Mimmi, I need you to be very honest with me."

"What? What is it Rita?" Mimmi asked, panicking.

"Have you been alone with Cam this past few days, and I mean really alone?" Mimmi's head fell down.

"Yes, we have." She admitted.

"This was a pregnancy test, you are pregnant Mimmi." Rita said.

"But mermaids don't get pregnant."

"You will then most probably have a half human half mermaid baby."

"No, this can't be right, I refuse to believe it!" Mimmi yelled and stormed out of the bathroom, Rita sighed, flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom, she went upstairs and got her cell phone.

It rang about 3 times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cam, please come to my house immediately."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just come please and come alone."

"Okay, I am on my way."

Cam placed his phone back into his pocket.

"What is it Cam?" Zac and Sirena asked.

"Rita wants me to come to her house."

"Okay, we'll come too."

"She said I have to go alone, you guys stay here, I'll meet you at Mako later." Cam said and left the café, he practically ran to Rita's house and Rita was already standing in the doorway when he arrived.

"What is it Rita?" He asked as he entered Rita's house, she took him towards Mimmi's room but she wasn't there.

"Uh, I think she might be down in the grotto, I'll leave you two to talk but you need to sort this out Cam, she's a mermaid, she doesn't know what she did has consequences."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your intimate night together." The words shocked Cam out of his mind.

"Oh no, I…I… is she…"

"Go talk to her Cam." Rita said and led him to the bookcase, Cam went in and saw Mimmi sitting in the corner of the grotto, she had her hands wrapped around her legs and they were pulled up to her chest and she was sobbing softly.

"Mimmi?" He asked softly.

"Cam." She said, trying to wipe the tears off the face but it was too late, Cam came closer and sat next to her.

"I am so sorry Mimmi, I should have known this would happen."

"You know?"

"Yeah, Rita told me, please forgive me, it was never my intention, I never wanted you to get pregnant. It was stupid of me, I thought it would just be one night but it was one night too much." Cam said, she took a breath, turned to face Mimmi and began talking again.

"But this doesn't change anything, I still love you so much and I will never leave you, I will stand by you no matter what happens, and…" Cam leaned in and whispered the last words in Mimmi's ear.

"I think we would make great parents." They both smiled and Mimmi kissed Cam.

"Thanks, it means so much to me, but please don't tell any of the others. I want to wait before I tell them."

"I won't, it will be our little secret."

**Aww now was that cute or what? Did you guys see this one coming?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh no, I have got some explaining to do, don't I? I am soo sorry about this late update, exams really go to me but its all over now and I will be able to update more now! hope you enjoy it... and please review**.

Chapter 13: Struggling with this new life

Mimmi woke up once again in Rita's spare bedroom, she had been staying with Rita for the past 3 weeks and every day she looked in the mirror and looked at her tummy.

She woke up with the familiar wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom, after she threw up again, she dressed herself in a new loose sitting dress Rita bought for her, it was blue and had pink flowers on it, she absentmindedly placed a hand over her belly, and she looked down and said to herself.

"There is actually something growing inside of me."

Mimmi shrugged at the thought but she still couldn't help but think what Cam said to her a few days ago, he said they were going to make great parents, but she is too young to be a mother.

She heard the doorbell ring and went upstairs and she opened the door, Cam stood outside, he came in with a smile and greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"Hey, the two most precious people in my life."

"Two?" Mimmi asked then nodded in understanding when Cam looked at her tummy.

"Yes, I still love both of you no matter what." Cam reminded her again.

Rita came downstairs and greeted Cam and Mimmi, she then placed a bit of food in Poseidon's bowl.

"Mimmi, it's been 3 weeks, sometime you will have to tell the rest of the gang you're not really sick."

"I know, but I am not ready yet Rita."

"I will stand by you no matter what okay?" Cam said and squeezed her hand softly but firmly.

Mimmi went down to the grotto to meet the rest of the girls and Zac and Erik at Mako, she swam less with them but they didn't seem to notice it so well, Rita said she was sick so they didn't expect anything….much. Zac went up and greeted Mimmi, he went to the main house and grabbed Cam by his arm.

"What the heck was that for?" Cam asked when they were in the hallway.

"Don't play dumb with me Cam, I haven't even fully forgiven you for what happened with Nixie and the Trident then you do this to Mimmi."

"What do you mean? She's just sick, Rita is giving her medi-"

"Cam, that act might work with the rest mermaids but not me, they don't understand this type of thing, we freaking learned about it in biology."

"Zac, I can assure you-"

"Save it Cam, the so called sickness, she's nauseous every morning, and this sudden new fashion sense and loose clothes, Cam, I know she's pregnant!"

"It was just one night!"

"And now look where you are…" Zac said and they both heard someone running down the hall.

**~In the grotto~**

"How could you not tell us Mimmi?" Sirena yelled, storming down the grotto after hearing the conversation with Cam and Zac.

"What now?"

"I heard Cam and Zac."

"What were they talking about?

"Your so-called sickness!" Sirena cried out and dove into the pool, leaving ripples behind her, she sped to Mako where Ondina and Erik were. Mimmi sat with her head buried in her hands, great now Sirena and Zac knew.

**~The Beach~**

Makenzie walked along the beach and looked to the deep blue sea in front of her, she walked all the way to the waves, the ocean was dangerously close to her feet, she was locked away in her own world when she collided with someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sor- wait, Jaden?" Makenzie said but then noticed a big wave came in and washed over both of their feet.

They shared the same panic before both running in the ocean and diving in. Makenzie saw Jaden in the water and he had a long blue tail, just like Zac's tail. They surfaced to talk.

"Jaden, you have a tail…"

"You too Makenzie."

"Ha-ha, but seriously when did you transform?" Makenzie asked.

"A few years ago, I have been a merman for about 6 years."

"I never knew, does Oceana know?

"No, I never told her about me, she wouldn't believe me anyway, I'm just her annoying brother."

"Oh okay. Does that mean you guys already moved here?" Makenzie said, not mentioning the fact that Oceana is a mermaid too.

"Yeah, we moved last weekend." Jaden said, making deep eye contact with Makenzie and seeing how beautiful she really is.

**How was that?**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter, little longer but I am in a great mood!**

Chapter 14: Return of a friend

Makenzie woke up the next morning and got dressed, she was wearing blue shorts and a light pink top with some flats. She picked up the paper from her desk and looked at the address. It wasn't too far so she decided to walk.

She walked up and saw the street she was looking for, Ocean street and entered it, there was a bright ocean blue house on the corner of the street with the same number as on the paper.

Makenzie stepped forward and rang the doorbell, a moment later the door swung open and the same smiling girl stood in front of Makenzie.

Makenzie stepped into the house and hugged her best friend, Oceana.

"Oh my gosh, you're actually here, I thought it will still be like 2 weeks before you guys move." She exclaimed and admired her best friend.

"Yeah, we moved early, come check out my room, its huge!" Oceana said and led Makenzie up to her room.

"You are right, there's so much space here, we must arrange a sleepover some time." Makenzie said.

"So, are you up for a swim?" Oceana asked and both she and Makenzie smiled.

"Always." She replied and they exited the house and ran to the closest jetty, it was still early so there was no one close to the docks, they both dove in and zoomed into the deep blue. Oceana followed Makenzie into the direction of Mako Island and Makenzie entered the cave of the moon pool, with Oceana following her, when they surfaced Sirena was talking to Ondina and Erik.

"Makenzie? Who is this?" She asked, looking away from Erik and Ondina.

"This is Oceana, the girl I told you about, what are you guys talki—Sirena, have you been crying?" Makenzie asked in the middle of her sentence.

"Uh, you might as well know. Mimmi is not really sick, she has been hiding something from us, and I found out today that she was hiding the fact that she is pregnant." Sirena said.

"What? And Cam…."

"Yeah."

"But mermaids don't get pregnant." A deep voice said and Makenzie knew the voice belonged to Erik.

"Well, they do if they sleep with a human." Oceana said.

"We have to let her know that we are still there for her, we just got shocked with the news." Ondina said and went under the water, Erik followed her and Sirena was the last to duck down, leaving Makenzie and Oceana alone.

"Oceana?" Makenzie asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"What would you think if I told you that Jaden and I met again yesterday, and that I think…."

"Think what? Come on spit it out."

"I think I like him. I mean, we agreed to be just friends after what happened in the States but I do still have feelings for him." Makenzie said and her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Well, if you want, I can set you two up for a picnic? I think he likes you too Mack." Oceana replied and Makenzie smiled.

"Thanks, I would like that."

"Then let me go see what I can do…" Oceana said and zoomed out of the moon pool, Makenzie also swam away but she went in the direction of Rita's grotto and when she entered, Sirena, Ondina, Mimmi, Zac, Cam and Erik all sat in the grotto.

"Hey guys." Makenzie greeted and sat next to Zac.

"I guess all of you know now?" Mimmi asked and everyone nodded.

"I am so sorry that we kept it from you, I was just so embarrassed."

"Why, don't you love Cam?" Ondina asked.

"She means, its embarrassing what they did, girls are usually not ready for this at this age." Zac explained.

"Don't worry, we will stand by you."

"Thanks."

**~Later, on Mako~**

"Do you have any idea why Oceana set this up?" Jaden asked.

"A little bit." Makenzie smiled and her brown hair waved across her face in the light breeze.

"And what is that?" Jaden asked, moving a little closer to Makenzie and placing a stroke of hair behind her ear and he looked into her blue eyes.

"Uh, well we agreed to just be friends after what happened but I think…. I think I still have feelings for you." Makenzie said softly. Jaden moved even closer to Makenzie and took her face gently with both his hands.

"I feel the same way about you." He said and pulled her closer, Makenzie felt that sensation the moment their lips touched. She hasn't felt his lips against hers since that say in the States when they first kissed.

Jaden released her and smiled happily.

"I never thought things could work out with us again." Makenzie said.

"I missed you Mack." Jaden replied and kissed her again, Makenzie threw her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist, it was the best day Makenzie had ever had, she was so happy they have returned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dark hole

Makenzie woke up and got dressed, she made her way to the moon pool and met Jaden there, they have been going out for a month now and she was so happy.

"Hey beautiful." He said and kissed her.

"Hey." She replied between kisses, Ondina's head popped up in the moon pool.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself." She giggled.

"Sorry." Makenzie said and blushed.

**~XXX~**

Mimmi was now 3 months pregnant, it was getting harder to hide it, but she was happy all her friends cared for her. Cam even got a job at the warehouse and with all his money, he just keeps buying baby stuff. He was beginning to act like a real father.

Mimmi made her way downstairs, she now permanently lives in Rita's house, she swam less, but when she was in the water, it felt heavier and her tummy was a lot bigger.

But it was a nice thought that she will have a child of her own, she was happy, sad, excited and overwhelmed, all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Makenzie met Oceana at the café to catch up on their latest gossip, they were the best's friends.

"So Mack, will you meet me later this afternoon at the moon pool?"

"Yeah Sure."

"Great, see you later." Oceana said and went back to her house.

Makenzie took her time and went shopping for the day, since the rest of the group were all at Rita's. Finally it was afternoon and Makenzie dove into the water, she swam towards the moon pool.

"Oceana?" She asked when she entered the cave of the moon pool.

"Are you here?" She asked again. Then she heard a loud slam and Oceana stepped forward.

"Here you are. What was that noise?" Makenzie asked.

"Glad you could come Mack, that noise was the sound of you, NOT leaving." Oceana said in an evil voice, Makenzie saw a blue light coming from the moon pool entrance. She ducked down and saw kind of a glowing rope under the water, but when a fish swam closer to it, it shocked and died. Makenzie swam to the surface.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

"I captured you Mack, we were never best friends, and it was all a scam so that we can take over Mako."

"You tricked me! Wait, We?"

"Come out now." Oceana said and Jaden made himself visible.

"You really think I would be interested in someone like you?" Jaden said with a smirk on his face.

"Now it's time you meet the headmaster of our plans." Oceana said and her dad walked into the cave.

"Hello Makenzie."

"What do want with me?!" Makenzie screamed.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Their dad answered.

Sorry Mack, you were a great friend-"

"And girlfriend." Jaden added and Oceana spoke again.

"But I have been with my dad since I turned, we are planning on taking over Mako, you are in the dark hole now."

"Why me?" Makenzie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because you live here, near Mako, and everything helped out little plan when you became a mermaid."

"I won't let you do this." Makenzie said.

"Oh, but you will!" Oceana said and used her powers to make herself, her dad and Jaden invisible.

"Great!" Makenzie mumbled to herself, and when she couldn't hold it back any longer, she just burst out in tears and they kept flowing. She felt so stupid, she lost her boyfriend and her best friend, now the group might even lose their Island!

**Who saw this one coming?**


End file.
